reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
Series X
Series X is a planned series of Red Dwarf that is going to be aired starting in September 2012. It will star Chris Barrie as Arnold Rimmer, Craig Charles as Dave Lister, Danny John-Jules as the Cat, and Robert Llewellyn as Kryten. Filming is and has been taking place in November and December of 2011 and January of 2012, and the series was commissioned by Dave, the same network who commissioned Back to Earth. Summary At Dimension Jump 2011, comments by Doug Naylor seemed to suggest that the series may focus on the character's family backgrounds. One idea that seemed to be hinted was that an incarnation of Frank Rimmer may show up as well as further analysis of Lister's past revealed in "Ouroboros". Naylor also stated that he would prefer filming in front of a live studio audience like Series I-Series VI and VIII but he suggested that he might have trouble getting Dave to agree. Because of this, Dwarfers have been told at the live audience filming to avoid releasing any information. The set design is made out in a particularly Series V-ish way, but is meant to evoke all the series as well as adding something new; the Series takes place both on the mothership and on Starbug, with rumours suggesting the use again of physical models. The jokes and plots too have been described by the fortunate few attending the filming as being in many respects closer to classic Dwarf - preview reception has so far seemed positive, as stated by both Wired and The Huffington Post in their coverage of the first episode filming. Episodes The series will consist of six episodes each lasting a half hour, though broadcast in a 40 minute time slot to make room for commercial breaks. The six-episode format marks a return to the shorter seasons Red Dwarf aired during its first six series. At Dimension Jump 2011, Doug Naylor hinted in an informal fan discussion that that the series may have a consistent plot arc. Although not exactly an established part of Dwarf lore, Series VI featured a certain amount of plot interlocking - especially between "Gunmen of the Apocalypse" and "Rimmerworld", and this trend continued for the next two Series. Reports on the ground however have seemed to indicate that the main episodes plots themselves are by in large unique. Main Cast * Craig Charles as Dave Lister * Chris Barrie as Arnold Rimmer * Danny John-Jules as The Cat * Robert Llewellyn as Kryten The official announcement on the Red Dwarf website showed enthusiasm towards Holly and Talkie Toaster making a return, though nothing in terms of casting was discussed. As of January 2012, there is no word as to whether Chloë Annett will return as Kochanski at any point in the series. Background Information * Even though there was no Series IX, this series is going to be called Series X. Instead the three-part Back to Earth special can be considered Series IX, which is further confused by Lister reading the Back to Earth was set after Series IX within the episode. External Links *New Series of Red Dwarf Confirmed (Red Dwarf Official Website) *Red Dwarf: new series now 100% confirmed, due 2012 - Den of Geek Category:Series X Category:Series